Regalo
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Eran lo que al otro le faltaba, las almas gemelas que por fin se encontraban.


**Regalo para _elianna_cullen _con todo mi corazón, xq s una chica demasiado awesome. Te amo, linda!!!**

* * *

Regalo

Veintiséis años, y uno más. Pero para él no había nada que celebrar, pues ni siquiera tenía con quién hacerlo.

A pesar de ser un exitoso médico, de tener hermosa residencia y vivir en una hermosa ciudad, a él, nada de eso le importaba. No si no tenía con quién compartir sus éxitos, con quién salir a pasear por la cuidad los fines de semana, ni quien lo recibiera con un beso y un abrazo al llegar a casa, a quién darle todo el amor que tenía en su corazón. No tenía una familia, y mucho menos un hogar… hasta ese día.

Carlisle estaba terminando de llenar una serie de hojas que el hospital requería y ya habían pasado quince minutos de lo que se suponía era su hora de salida. Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y a continuación entro una enfermera.

-Doctor Cullen, tiene una consulta de último momento- Le informó la joven mujer con una mirada de diculpa.

El joven médico suspiró. Después de estar toda la noche trabajando, lo único que quería era irse a su casa y dormir, quería que ese día acabara pronto. Y sin embargo ahí seguía, a punto de atender a un inoportuno paciente. Seguro era una de esas madres histéricas que llevan a sus hijos por un simple estornudo, o quizá un paciente preguntón, de esos que no escuchan y solo preguntan tonterías, o ¿por qué no? algún viejito maloliente.

-Está bien Carmen, hazlo pasar. Cuanto más rápido acabe, mejor.- Respondió frustrado.

-_Adelante- _Escuchó decir a la enfermera fuera del consultorio.

Carlisle tomó la carpeta y se dispuso a ojearla, mientras, alguien abría la puerta.

-Buenos días doctor, con permiso- Saludó una dulce voz, la más hermosa que había escuchado. Alzó la vista ansioso por saber a quién le pertenecía, encontrándose con una bellísima muchacha que entraba cojeando.

-Adelante señorita… Platt. Tome asiento.- Indicó después de ver su nombre en el historial médico que tenía entre sus manos.

_Esme Anne Platt - 25 años…_

Según indicaba el documento, se había presentado con anterioridad para hacerse algunas curaciones en las extremidades superiores causadas por trabajo de jardinería.

La joven definitivamente tenía apariencia de ser una persona hogareña, con su sencillo vestido de verano color celeste, el delantal blanco manchado, al igual que sus cómodos zapatos. Tenía también una ligera mancha oscura en la frente, pero aún así, su belleza estaba intacta. Sólo una palabra se le ocurrió para describirla: Ángel.

-Dígame señorita Platt que…-

-Esme, si no le importa doctor Cullen- Lo interrumpió con su suave voz.

-Por mí está bien, sólo si a cambio ust… tú, me llamas Carlisle, y me dices como te atacaron las plantas esta vez Esme- Su subconsciente sabía que estaba siendo poco profesional al tutear a un paciente, pero él ya estaba perdido en esos hermosos ojos de miel. No le importaba si no actuaba como profesional, sólo quería actuar como un chico cautivado por una chica.

-Lo siento Carlisle, esta vez no fueron las plantas. Fue un árbol- Respondió la chica un tanto sonrojada, llamando más la atención del muchacho.

-Debe ser una interesante historia- Comentó invitándole a contarla.

-Estaba en el jardín de mi casa, arreglando mis plantas como todas las mañanas. Oportunamente al gato de la vecina se le ocurrió quedarse atrapado en una rama del árbol más viejo que pudo encontrar. Mi vecina es una anciana, así que tuve que intervenir. Cuando pude pasarle al gato sano y salvo, el árbol me tiró, así que eh ahí mi pierna lastimada e hinchada.- Señaló Esme su pierna con una divertida mueca.

-Eso fue muy dulce, aunque un tanto arriesgado. Permíteme revisarte.-

"¿Pero quién era ese apuesto hombre que estaba a punto de tocarla?" Se preguntaba Esme. "¿Y cómo es que nunca antes la había atendido él? " Tan educado, simpático y además muy guapo, y ahora sus manos recorrerían su sensible piel que sentía erizarse sólo de pensarlo, pero incluso Carlisle estaba más nervioso que ella.

Se agachó frente a la silla en la que ella estaba sentada, colocó el sucio tenis sobre su pulcro pantalón y con delicadeza lo sacó. Carlisle puso su mano sobre la rodilla de Esme, justo donde acababa el vestido, y con los que más bien parecían caricias descendió hasta llegar al tobillo, cosa que no era necesario pues era ahí exactamente donde estaba el problema. A Carlisle le pareció demasiado tersa la piel blanca bajos sus manos, y al igual que ella, sintió repetidas descargas eléctricas recorriendo su cuerpo.

El médico trató de concentrarse aunque sea un breve momento en su trabajo, concentración que perdió cuando al frotar el tobillo lesionado, provocó que un gemido saliera de los labios de la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él. Él sabía que lo hacía por el dolor que sentía, sin embargo, estaba equivocado. Esme ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el motivo de su presencia en el hospital, solo sabía que ese joven le provocaba sensaciones que nunca nadie le había hecho sentir.

-No es nada grave, creo, creo que solo con una pomada y pastillas para el dolor y la inflamación será suficiente- Carlisle se levantó repentinamente, intentando controlar sus emociones.

-Disculpa- Dijo mientras empezaba a verter y esparcir la pomada sobre el tobillo de la chica. –Y bien, ¿a que te dedicas Esme?- preguntó con el fin de distraerse.

Esme le contó que era maestra en un jardín de niños, que su hobby era remodelar casas antiguas y que los sábados daba clases de jardinería. Que los domingos salía a caminar por la ciudad y que en casa siempre estaba sola, pues tampoco ella tenía familia, aunque soñaba con tenerla algún día. Carlisle estaba sorprendido por tantas cosas que tenían en común. Ambos gastando su tiempo para evitar la soledad. Le vendó el tobillo y se dirigió a buscar los medicamentos.

-Aquí tienes- En sus manos llevaba una pequeña pastilla, y sin pensarlo, la puso en los labios de Esme. Ambos se sonrojaron, él de inmediato se giró y se distrajo buscando un vaso de agua para ella.

Esme se sentía como en sueño, nunca había sido afortunada con los hombres, pero ahí estaba siendo atendida con tanta delicadeza y cariño por un maravilloso chico. Tenía los ojos cerrados, deseando no despertar, se sentía mareada, pero no del golpe, sino a causa de la magnifica experiencia que estaba teniendo.

-Ten, bebe un poco- Le ofreció Carlisle. Al estar tan cerca de ella, notó que lo que tenía en la frente era una mancha de tierra, así que sacó de entre los bolsillos de su bata un elegante pañuelo blanco y suavemente lo pasó sobre esta, limpiándola. Casi como acto reflejo, posó sus carnosos labios sobre la frente (ahora limpia) de la muchacha. Esme jadeó ante el contacto. Por esta vez, se dejaría llevar, haría lo que su corazón mandara. Sabía que no se equivocaría.

-Gracias-Susurró. Apenas podía respirar, no entendía como había pasado, pero en el preciso momento en que su mirada se fijó en esos bellos ojos azules, sabía que se había enamorado. Era él, era Carlisle lo que toda su vida había estado esperando, y por fin de una manera poco común, lo había hallado.

La noche anterior Esme se durmió pensando en su futuro, en lo que quería que fuera y con quién ella quería vivirlo, deseando poder soñar con ello, pues creía que a estas alturas de la vida, sólo de esa forma tendría a su príncipe azul. Por su parte Carlisle amaneció atendiendo personas a punto de morir, pensando que la vida podía acabar en un instante y él seguiría solo.

Sólo algunas horas después, ella había encontrado a su príncipe azul, y él ya no estaba sólo.

-¿Cómo sabías que hoy era mi cumpleaños?- Preguntó Carlisle con la voz impregnada de amor acariciando las ondas caramelo de su cabello y su rostro de corazón; sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios. Toda ella le parecía el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto.

Ninguno fue capaz de resistir un segundo más, lo ansiaban, lo necesitaban. Por que eran lo que al otro le faltaba, la inmensidad que había llegado a llenar el vacío de sus corazones, la mano que sostendría la suya, los pasos que seguirían al otro, las cálidas mañanas en los días nublados, las brillantes estrellas en la oscuridad de la noche. Eran los besos y abrazos que faltaban, el hogar y la familia que siempre habían deseado, eran las almas gemelas que por fin se encontraban.

Se besaron, como nunca y como nadie lo había hecho, con tanto amor y pasión que el tiempo se detuvo un instante. El pecho no sirvió de barrera para impedir que sus corazones llenos de dicha explotaran, ni el lugar para recordar que eran un médico y su paciente. Pues en ese momento solo eran Carlisle y Esme.

-Felicidades- Dijo Esme con lagrimas de felicidad humedeciendo sus mejillas.

-Vamos a casa amor- Finalizó Carlisle acariciando el aire con sus palabras.

* * *

Reviews? Besooos!


End file.
